Send Me A Song
by LanFan247
Summary: After the battle with Naraku, Kagome is thrown back into her time, and Inuyasha into his. But what happened to Kagome's journal? Mostly canon, differs with ending of Final Act. Can't decide if it's angst or hurt/comfort. Opinions welcome.
1. Walking in the Air

Send Me A Song

Disclaimer: PWEEEEZE CAN I HAVE INU-CHAN FOR MY BIRTHDAY? PWEEEEEEEZE!CHRISTMAS? NO? (O.O) **SADPUPPYEYES** Ok, I still don't own Inuyasha...

A/N: Ok, I never thought that I would actually write a song-fic, but I guess considering my nature as a music lover, I shouldn't be too surprised that this idea came to me while listening to a song. If you are a song-fic lover, than REJOICE, because this is going to be a chapter-ed song-fic. I have lots of songs picked out already, and if I find another that works, it will be included. Ok, I guess I will start, and just do any explaining I feel needs to be done at the end, or at the beginning of the next chapter. Oh, this first chapter starts out with a small amount of spoiler for the Final Act. I am pulling the first couple of lines straight out of the Subbed version. BTW, I have it rated as M, only because I have ideas for slightly 'Adult' material, but I don't know if it will make it into this story, but it may. I am playing it by ear. Literally. A chapter will have a BOLDED, ITALICIZED, warning if if has said material in it.

Chapter 1: Walking in the Air

"Nee-chan!" "Kagome!" "Kagome!"

As the well reappeared with Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the edge, Souta, Mama and Jii-chan each jumped to their feet with surprise and relief. Kagome ran from the well toward her mother, some relief washing over her knowing that this wasn't a dream, or an illusion.

"MAMA! I was so worried! Inuyasha saved me. Thank you Inuya-!"

Turning towards her hanyou friend, Kagome was just in time to see Inuyasha dragged back through the time portal, without having activated it by jumping in. He was just gone.

"Inuyasha!"

She ran to the well and peered down into the dark depths she had just come out of, and just watched her closest friend disappear in.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA! No, no, no, no, NO!"

Kagome jumped in and landed on the bottom with a thud, made sickening by the heart wrenching sobs now coming from inside the well. And they weren't caused by physical pain. This pain was entirely emotional.

Higurashi-san watched her daughter with a wave of grief washing over her. Inuyasha had become like a second son to her, and she knew that was no where near the feelings Kagome had for the silver haired, dog eared young man. She had been his constant companion since her 15th birthday. According to Kagome, he was the first person she came across in the Feudal Era, unconscious though he may have been. They had traveled the island together recovering the shards of the jewel, making friends, destroying enemies; fighting with each other, and forgiving each other every time. She was very much aware of her daughter's blooming affection throughout the whole time, even from the moment he had burst into their kitchen demanding her daughter to come back with him because he hadn't told her she could go home. Even if they hadn't been aware of it at the time, it was already there. As a protective mother, she was also aware of Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome. Very much aware. She WAS a mother after all, and as a mother she was tuned into the young man like a radar. She didn't know much about him, but she had pretty much deduced from his behavior and reactions to their acceptance, not too mention his almost no comment on Jii-chans original warding sutras, and from Kagome's own stories, that he was used to being despised, hated, and even threatened for what he was. That the whole-hearted acceptance and love from this family in the future was different, unexpected and surprising, made HER blood boil at the people who could be so uncaring and ruthless. She knew that, while he was practically an adult, because of his upbringing, or lack thereof, he was mostly still a child in some ways. And as the motherly type she was, she wanted to help him as much as she wanted to help her own Kagome and Souta, possibly more so because they both loved him as a brother and a lover. Seeing her daughter now, crying like the world had just ended, and that there wasn't a reason to keep living, she knew that had he been able to stay, she wouldn't have had a say in the matter. It was how it had been with her and her husband. She had loved him with her very soul, and no one could change her mind. The fact that this situation was all too similar to when he had died broke her heart even more. Kagome had also felt the loss of her father dearly and strongly. They had been close, very close, and Souta was still too young to remember much beyond pictures of memories. Kagome had been his baby, his princess, his little girl, and he had died at a time in her life when memories were the cruelest. She was just starting to remember things with great detail, and this was one of her first REAL memories. The police coming to the door and telling her mother that her father had been killed in a subway accident. As soon as they had gone, mother and daughter had curled up on the master bed and cried until no more tears would come. And as she watched Kagome crawl out of the well and literally fall onto the ground surrounding it, hanging onto the old wood structure like it was what held her to this life, Mama knew they would probably be doing the same tonight. If she could convince Kagome to leave the well house that is. And not break down again at the sight of the Goshinboku.

Souta and Jii-chan had sensed the sensitivity of the moment, and knew there was nothing they could do, so they had gone back into the house to decide what to make for dinner. They had a feeling Mama would be too busy trying to comfort Kagome to even notice her own hunger. For that matter, Souta wasn't feeling that hungry either. He was feeling the loss of his hero and Inu-nii-chan dearly, for a boy.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was suddenly lost again. Only this time, instead of it being a dream with a fleeting memory of someone, or a void blackness with only the jewel and herself, she was wide awake, and she KNEW with her heart and soul what was missing, WHO was missing, and she was helpless to do anything about it. And it hadn't even dawned on her, that in her time, all her human friends would be considered history, very old history. Only one thing, one person, was on her mind: Inuyasha. As her mother approached; pulling her away from the well and into a hug, she again turned to her and grabbed her for all she was worth, almost afraid that she would disappear as well.

"Oh Mama! I never told him, never to his face. I admitted it to Sango, Shippo, and even Miroku. I told Naraku and his incarnations. I even think he heard me telling Kagura and the baby. But I never told HIM! I never took the time to tell him what he really meant to me. I never told him that I love him! I know he cares for me, I know how to read him, he always acts on his feelings, even if he can't say them. But I should have told him, nobody tells him, they leave him to guess, almost no one cares for him anyway. Only his mother ever told him, and she died at least a hundred years ago for him. I love him and I never told him and I wanted him to know so badly, I wanted him to feel loved, accepted, and special because he is. He's not disgusting or an animal, he's a person who deserves the best there is, because he is the best. Mama, I love him!"

With this, her very heart's cry, she crumpled in her mother's arms, and the tears finally fell from Higurashi-sans eyes. As she held her daughter in the fading light of the day in the well house, she prayed to every Kami-sama that Kagome would at least live through this in body, because she knew it was hard for your soul and heart to survive such an event. At least she had had some time to live with her husband before he was taken from her. She had had Kagome and Souta, and her memories. Kagome only had her memories.

On the back of the Sunset Shrine, in the woods located behind the well house, a lone figure sat up in the higher branches of a tree, the only other surviving tree from the Feudal Era. He had made sure of it, for not only was it his second favorite tree in the past, he distinctly remembered it in the future, or, well past...or both. Even now, he could smell him all over it, and he hadn't personally been there in 10 years. He had wanted to be sure that not a wiff of himself NOW had been discovered by himself THEN, simply because he hadn't ever, and the timeline needed to stay the same.

Well, it had remained the same so far, and since the time portal was now closed, he figured there wasn't much more to be concerned about in that respect. No his concerns were the same, but different. He was still concerned about her safety, but he wouldn't have to freak out if she was about to discover him now. No, she would be discovering him soon, but he wanted to stick to his plan. His almost 400 year old plan.

He drug his claws deeper into the tree trunk. That girl and her tears were going to be the downfall of his plan. Not to mention her words. Even though he was a good distance from the well house, far enough that with his concealment spell, she wouldn't be able to sense his youki, between his ears and nose, which both seemed to have become a little more sensitive and strong in the last 500 years, he could hear and smell everything going on in that little building almost like he was 5 feet away from the back. With his senses he was literally seeing what was happening. He felt both of them appear in the well house along with the well, and it crossed his mind that he had been able to feel the presence of another youkai when he had appeared, and swore he smelt himself, fresher than the last 3 days, which made sense considering he had been hiding out in this spot for that time. But when the well had started pulling him back through, without permission, he had forgotten everything but Kagome, and the look on her face when she turned to him and saw him fading into nothing. That face had haunted him for the last 5 centuries, and it was all coming back now, fresher and suddenly raw as he heard for the first time her frantic cries for him, and the confession to her mother.

He leaned even more into the tree, dragging himself into a standing position he was so tense. His jaw was completely clenched, he didn't think even Sesshomaru and his poison claws could melt it open. He wanted to run to that well house, break it down for being in between him and his mate. Sure she wasn't his mate yet, but his youkai and youki had chosen her as such 500 years ago, and damnit, NOTHING would get in their way. Well nothing but his own plan, and only because it was HIS. If it had been his brother's, or Sango or Miroku's, it would've been forgotten the moment his own presence had left that well house. But it was his plan, and he would stick to it.

As he listened to Kagome and her mother cry in the well house, his mind wandered back 500 years in the past, and what had been happening at this exact time.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well as soon as he saw blue sky above, even though he wished it to be a wooden roof. THE wooden roof of the well house, where he had left Kagome, not of his own free will, but where he had left her none the less. He had to fight with his youkai to not immediately jump back into the well. He wanted to go back to her and kiss that look right off her face. He wanted to show her he was there, that he would never leave her again. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he had for a long time now, that he was a baka to not tell her sooner, that he couldn't live without her. But he couldn't. The well wouldn't let him. Even without trying he knew, there was a different feeling about the well now. Almost like it had died in a way. He had never noticed how alive it had felt until it died, until it denied him access through the time slip to his mate. His mate. HIS MATE. And yet he also knew that she was safest in her own time. That he wasn't the only one who needed her. He had heard the panic in her family's voices while he was in the Meidou. They were scared, so scared he could almost smell it. The well had disappeared, and with the well went the hope of seeing Kagome. Kami, he understood that feeling, even with the well sitting in front of him, it might as well disappear now that he couldn't get to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

The question didn't even have to be asked, he knew what they wanted to know. Without as much emotion as he could muster he answered them, even though the words were almost empty to his wounded soul.

"Kagome's safe."

It was all he could say. If he tried anything else, he would lose it. Him, the demon of no tears, would be reduced to a heap of them, or he would ransack what was left of the forest, which wasn't much. He would probably still have to cry even after that. Inuyasha surveyed what was left of his forest. It was dead, brown, gone. To him it was how his heart and soul felt. Dead and gone.

As he looked around, he saw something that made his heart jump and clench at the same time.

There, sitting on the brown dead ground, where he was positive Kagome had stood right before being jerked into the Meidou created by Byakuya's power absorbing sword, was a book. Not a scroll from his time, or even one of the few actual books that did exist in the homes of the wealthy. But a book from the future. From Kagome's time. Like one of her 'skool-books', but it wasn't one of them. But it was hers, he knew that. Even from where he was across the well and part of the meadow, he could smell her on it. As he walked over and picked it up, he remembered seeing Kagome working in the book, mostly writing, but occasionally reading. She never seemed to go past about halfway, only reading the front part of the book, and then writing one or two more pages in the middle somewhere. If he remembered correctly, she had seemed really close to the front when she had started writing in it in his time. And the book had smelled more 'new'. He looked at the cover. It was made of a material similar to leather, but he could tell it wasn't actually made from an animal. It had one word inscribed on the front, but not in ink, more like a carving in the material. 'Journal'. He had an idea of what that was. A journal was where people could write there own personal thoughts and ideas. He remembered his okaa-san having something like that, though hers had been a collection of scrolls, and they had been burned when she died. She had told him that they kept the secrets of her heart. They contained her feelings and thoughts that been turned into written words. She had even read some to him. He knew how mother had met his father, and how she had felt about him after only seeing him once. She had had to rewrite those because her original scrolls from her childhood to his birth had been burned with the castle the night he was born and his father died. Okaa-san had even written 'poems' in her journal. She would read those to him a lot. She had original poems, and some she said that Chichi had written to her. Or at least those she could remember. He remembered many of them to this day, and some now made sense to him, and he could almost feel his mother's pain at being separated from his father. He felt it to the core.

He stared at the book in his hand with a sense of loss. This was the only thing left of Kagome in his world. It was her most personal space. It contained her thoughts and feelings. And as he thought about that, he had to wonder how many of the pages contained his name. Probably many of them rantings about how much of a baka he was, how mean he was, and what he had said and done. But he was sure it also contained her confession of love. He knew she loved him, he had seen it almost everyday, and he had heard it every once in a while when she would inform someone else. Someone besides him. She had never told him outright, but she had made it very clear in her actions, and he had a feeling she only held back because of a sense of duty to him, Kikyo and the rest of the world. She couldn't be distracted by feelings. They were similar, he and that girl from the future. Their sense of responsibility overran their own personal feelings, and until they fulfilled those responsibilities, they didn't matter. Also, now that it had happened, he wondered if maybe self-conscientiously they had both feared what had just happened. That they would be torn from each other as soon as their duty was fulfilled.

He made a decision. A decision he knew would most likely get him OSAWARI-ed to hell if she ever found out. Kami, he WANTED her to find out and osawari him. He wanted to feel the slam of dirt on his face as it said hello for the millionth time. If it meant that he was with Kagome, he would endure it every day, hour or minute for the rest of his life if he had to. He took his life into his hands, well it was sitting in his hands, he would read her journal. He wanted to know her heart and thoughts. He wanted to feel her feelings. He wanted to see life from her perspective and see what a baka he had been. He wanted to relive every moment with her he possibly could, even the bad and ugly. Every time that Naraku had showed his disgusting web of deceit; every time he had abandoned her to go see Kikyo; each time that Koga had shown up and called her his 'woman'. Every time she had had to cry on Sango's shoulder because he had again hurt her deeply. On purpose. He had know what he was doing, but he couldn't let her get TOO close, though he knew in his heart of hearts, it was already too late. And when he hurt her, he hurt himself.

Sango and Miroku had walked back to the village already. They could tell he needed to be alone right now. He was safe, and he had just told them Kagome was safe. That was what was important. And now he needed to recover, and they knew, at least while he was hanyou, he needed to do it alone. When he was human was another thing, but they still had a week or so till that was an issue. Shippo hung back, watching the hanyou with a forlorn expression, not really sure what would be a wise move at the moment. As much as he harassed Inuyasha, he really cared about him, and he knew his feelings were returned. Sure he acted like Inuyasha was his onii-san, but really he was more of an otoo-san by this point. Shippo looked up to him like his own father, and he know it had to do with more than the fact of Inuyasha avenging his father or protecting and providing for him for the last 10 plus moons. Kagome was like his mother now, and she loved Inuyasha, and he knew, because of his nose and instincts, Inuyasha loved Kagome. That put the hanyou as more than the Alpha male in the pack. That made him his father. And despite the lack of a mating bond as of yet, the affection and feelings were all there, and even Inuyasha's youkai knew his future mate.

And now here they were. The two proud demons of Kagome Higurashi, reduced to nothing but raw feelings, which demons NEVER showed. They needed each other, and they both knew it. But Shippo was clueless as to what to do. He wanted to reach out and comfort his adopted father, tell him it would all be ok, but he honestly didn't know, and with Inuyasha, was clueless as to what to do without getting a pounding. Though he would almost welcome a pounding, it would mean that the hanyou was back to normal. He also couldn't help wondering if he wouldn't receive poundings in the future, with the hanyou just hoping to be osawari-ed for it like all the times in the past.

As he watched Inuyasha picked up, looked at, and opened a book he recognized as Kagome's journal. He had watched Kagome write in it many times, and he had even sat next to her at times while she wrote. Though not usually when she was irritated and needed to vent her feelings. Nobody really sat close to her when she was like that. Maybe after she closed that journal, because something about writing down in her frustrations made her feel better, or even see how silly her agitations were. He knew she would never have left her journal in the past on purpose. It contained the memories of her adventures in the past. The good and the bad. And as much as he knew she hated the bad, she would rather read about just them then never read or hear about the times in the past at all. At least many of the bad times included all of them, especially Inuyasha. So that left dropping it. Most likely when she was jerked into the Meidou. It had been so sudden, her journal had probably been at the top of her bag and been thrown out of it by the movenment.

Shippo crept over to Inuyasha and looked up at him. The hanyou flicked his ears in his general direction, showing he heard, and knew where he was, but otherwise didn't care if he was caught at his current activity. So Shippo looked over his shoulder and saw which page he was reading. It was an entry that included a poem. One that Kagome had actually created a little tune for and sung to him on several occasions at bedtime. It was actually a well known entry to him. She had written it shortly after his joining their little pack, forming the rag tag family they had become. She had just gotten done ranting on about Inuyasha and what a baka and jerk he was, how he wasn't that nice and all. You could almost hear a sigh before this entry, like she had just gotten done rereading what she had written the day before, and in a more rational, cooled down mind, saw the truth of the matter, and reminded her self of something that had happened at the conclusion of the battle with the Thunder Brother's

"Yes, Inuyasha is a jerk at times, but much of his surly behavior stems from his lack of trust in anyone, and his attempt to keep everyone at an arms length. After writing yesterdays entry, we ate the dinner Nazuna had made. When it came time to settle down for bed, Inuyasha was even more testy than usual, even for that day of testiness. It was like a nervous disorder had suddenly come over him. As he stepped outside, saying that he would be sleeping in the open, he cursed, and we suddenly became aware of several spiderheads surrounding the temple. They showed up behind us a second later. With a little struggle resulting in Inuyasha being covered in spider webs, we escaped to the surrounding forest. Upon the removal of the sticky substance from his head, I discovered the root of his problems, at least for the day. He was human. At first I was hurt that he wouldn't share this with me, but then after he told me that he didn't trust anyone, and nobody knew about it, because it was the only way he could stay alive, it struck me. He had never had a real friend before. His mother was probably the only person who ever knew, but I don't even know that for sure. I know he is opening up to me more, and I hope he will count me a friend. I am still a little baffled about what happened after the Thunder Brother's had been defeated, I swear he was worried that I was leaving him, and that he didn't even pick up the shards from Hiten until he discovered that I wasn't in immedieate danger of disappearing on him. As I said back then, he was flustered and irritating for the rest of the day. I can say I was also afraid that he was now permanently human, and was more than relieved that he would become hanyou again in the morning. As surly as he is, I would still miss the real Inuyasha. Also I don't know what to make of his later statement, while half unconscious from the spider poison, and recovering from Myoga's treatment. He told me that he LIKED my scent, which was a direct contradiction to what he has been telling me since day, no minute, one. I was flustered to say the least. I have to admit, I do like Inuyasha a little now, as a friend. He really does have a nice side, he just doesn't like to show it because it has always been considered a weakness, and chalked up as human emotions, which his brother throws at him disdainfully. When you think about the fact that other youkai despise him for his human blood, and humans fear _and _despise him for his youkai blood, he can't just go up and be nice to everyone. He has probably even tried it, and been hurt by others for his trust. I don't understand how anyone could hate someone so amazing, and dare I say, beautiful. If I must I'll call him handsome, but it doesn't really cut it. He is so much more. He is physically perfect, and the rate that he heals at! His hair is never a tangled mess. I am completely jealous. And then there are his physical abilities. He is strong, and powerful. I think the only demon we have met who could possibly been called stronger than him was Sesshomaru, who was a full blooded Inu-youkai of the same blood line. Hiten was, but only because he had 5 jewel shards. When I ride on his back sometimes I feel as though we are flying. He can jump to impossible heights, and at times he will take us through the trees instead of on the ground. I love those times.

We're walking in the air  
>We're floating in the moonlit sky<br>The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight  
>I'm riding in the midnight blue<br>I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world  
>The villages go by like dreams<br>The rivers and the hills  
>The forest and the streams<p>

Children gaze open mouthed  
>Taken by surprise<br>Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
>We're swimming in the frozen sky<br>We're drifting over icy  
>mountains floating by<p>

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
>Rising up, a mighty monster from its sleep<p>

We're walking in the air  
>We're dancing in the midnight sky<br>And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly

"We haven't, at least not yet, 'flown' over any waters that had 'monsters' rising up out of them. But with Inuyasha, Shippo, and the jewel shards to still find, I am sure I may actually see something like that. It seems there are multiple supposed fairy tales that are actually more accurate history than I am learning in school. The weird part is when I suddenly feel like I am a part of most of my Jii-chans stories. They do tend to deal with the Bone Eater's Well, The Goshiboku, and the Shikon no Tama, all of which I am directly connected with. Not to mention some 'evil youkai' I seem to have heard was sealed to the Goshinboku. Evil? NEVER. Youkai? Half, but that is his blessing. Inuyasha, will you ever understand that it's not bad to be part human? It is good to have those you can depend on and trust, and feelings are normal, I'll bet even youkai have them, they just don't SHOW them. I guess I can't really blame you for not trusting anyone yet. Was that why this Kikyo has left such a sore spot on you? You trusted her, and she turned on you? Inuyasha, I hope I can show you real friendship and trust, and I can only pray you will open up to me. I would like you as a real friend. Oh well, gotta go to bed now, HE is saying how my 'weak human constitution' can't handle lack of sleep, and I will be 'grumpy' in the morning, and how he doesn't want 'a bitch' along with him whining about being tired and other 'fucking shit'. Honestly, if he raised himself, WHERE did he learn his language. That will forever evade me. I wonder if I should wash his mouth with soap, or maybe feed him something spicy. Or I could just osawari him every time he curses. Oh well, that's probably a lost cause, he'll just curse more as I slam him down, and I really couldn't handle being that cruel. Plus we wouldn't get anywhere with how often he curses. There would just be an Inuyasha shaped hole in Kaede's entry way. Poor Kaede."

Inuyasha had to fight the tears, harder than he had ever fought them before. Then again, he had never really fought them before, because in the times when he had cried, he had believed the cause justified the means. Like when his mother died while he was still a child. A 50 year old child, but a child all the same. The time he had thought Kagome dead, he had fought them a little, mostly because of what he had told Shippo minutes before, but that was nothing of a struggle compared to sitting on the bare ground next to the well, reading Kagome's journal entry the day after the first new moon with him. SHE had cried for HIM that night. She had been afraid for him with good reason. He had almost died, only because he had been human, but if Myoga had run off like usual, he probably would've died. And yet here he was now, trying not to cry because he couldn't believe her heart, even back then, only about 2 weeks into their relationship, she was still aware that he wanted the jewel to become a full youkai, but she just wanted his happiness. She never had had any prejudice toward him because of his hanyou status, and it seems she had started caring for him earlier than he had thought. And to think he had inspired her to write a poem. Now that he thought about it, it sounded a little familiar, like he had heard her say it before. In fact, she may have actually sung it...

"She used to sing that one to me before bed sometimes." Bingo. He turned to Shippo and growled as comfortingly as he could muster under the situation. Even though things between them hadn't really changed, it was as if the loss of Kagome had made them closer without words even being necessary.

Inuyasha was surprised when an answering growl sounded from the kit. A semi high pitched, submissive growl that meant one thing.

"Alpha, otou-san."

His voice now completely gone, Inuyasha could only answer Shippo in one word, and a gesture. As he opened his arms in invitation of their first real hug, he growled out a word he never thought he'd say in a personal way.

"Pup."

A silent observer in the sky watched the scene play out before him, and though he lacked the knowledge of WHAT exactly had been in the book that the hanyou had read, he knew it had belonged to the strange Miko. And listening to the exchange between his otouto and the fox kit, Sesshomaru knew that he would soon have to have a serious, and life changing, at least for Inuyasha, talk with him. There were some things he would probably really like to know, and after his honorable display with the battle against Naraku, Sesshomaru could at least do that for him. Right? Of course, he was the Lord of the Western Lands, The Son of the Great Inutaisho...well so was the hanyou, and he had surpassed their father in his own way, so he could be considered at least a worthy being, if not almost an equal. Besides, if anyone argued with HIM, they took their life into their own hands, and handed it to him. He would have their head with a flick of his youki whip. NO ONE disagreed with the Lord of the Western lands and lived to tell about it, except maybe Inuyasha, oh and Rin, not to mention that Miko from the future, the one bound to be his brother's mate, Kagome. She almost tempted her fate with him more that his little brother, and that was saying a lot. Yes, he definitely need to have that talk with his brother, that Miko was the only one who could keep his brother in line, and even as a human, she was more than worthy to be mate to a son of the great Inutaisho. Almost as worthy as Rin...Whoa, where did THAT come from...

A/N: All right, there it is, the first chapter. I was on pins and needles to get it done. School and chores couldn't be done fast enough. I honestly didn't know all that would be included when I started, I just knew it would center around Walking in the Air. That song is actually very special to me. It was how I discovered Inuyasha. This Feburary, I was listening to what had become my favorite Celtic Woman song at the time, and decided I wanted to find the official music video. I couldn't find it, but one of the first that popped up on my radar was put to some show called 'Oni...Uno...Yashi...Oh, right Inuyasha...' ;) I watched it and several others of the same song by different Inu fans. By the end, my curiosity was peaked, and as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and the rest is history. I was up all that night, from about 10 pm to 7 am watching Inuyasha. And I still couldn't say his name right for about a week. After that first night, I got a little wiser (because I almost died the next day, and I couldn't fall asleep during school and violin...) and only stayed up all night once or twice more, otherwise limiting myself to about 6 to 7 shows before bed. Anywho. I finished the show for the second time (including the Final Act and the 4 movies) a month later, started in on fanfic, and the manga. Still haven't completely finished the manga, but it's easier to watch than read, ne? Funny how now when I look up Walking in the Air Celtic Woman on Youtube, I can now find the video I had been looking for in the first place...curious, must've been fate...;) It just felt appropriate to start out my first Inuyasha song fic with the song that started it all. The title is also a Celtic Woman song, which I am still debating whether to include in the fic or not. I'll see if I can come up with enough material to place around it.

Ja ne!


	2. Keep Holding OnTonight I Wanna Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the songs that I use in this songfic.

A/N: Realized after the matter that I forgot to mention that I don't own the song used in the last chapter. I had already published, then deleted, then republished the story trying to figure out the system, and correct a little technicality, which I still haven't figured out. In the last chapter there was about three scene changes, and I had had symbols between them. Little did I know that said symbols wouldn't transfer in the uploading. So then I edited it, adding instead a line of 'X's. Well they didn't stay either. So I am left with a slightly confusing chapter. I have seen other authors use scene change symbols, but I am at a loss as to how to do it. Does anyone have any suggestions? Thanks!

Chapter 2: Keep Holding On/Tonight I Wanna Cry

It had been almost 2 weeks. 1 week and 4 days to be exact. 1 week and 4 days of hell, and tonight would be worse. That much Kagome knew. Sure for the last week and a half, she had missed Inuyasha and her friends terribly. She was still liable to burst into tears at any moment, even though she would've thought that impossible now. She was trying so hard to be strong. Strong for herself, Mama and Souta. And for Inuyasha. But tonight was the true test.

The only thing Kagome had been able to accomplish with any enthusiasm since she returned from the past was look up the phases of the moon. She had even purchased a calendar with the different quarters of the moon shown on the dates. She wanted to know every time the moon was dark, no matter the weather and visibility. And tonight was the New Moon.

She was down right worried. This was the first New Moon she wasn't going to be with Inuyasha since she met him. As she thought back to the others, she tallied them up in her mind. This was number 12. It had been just over a year since she met Inuyasha. At least by the phases of the moon. As fate would have it, today was her 16th birthday.

"Kagome, dinner's ready. I cooked your favorites." Mama Higurashi stuck her head into her daughter's room and spied her curled in a ball on her bed around a sleeping Buyo. She had been very tender and loving to the cat since her return, and Higurashi-san thought it probably had to do with how fond of playing with the feline her semi-canine friend had been. Even if he had been rough at times, she knew he was only playing. Like a puppy and kitten who were friends, but yet wrestled together.

Kagome barely acknowledged her mother's words, but slowly started getting up. She had to stay strong, she had to eat. She had to stay strong, she had to eat...the words ran through her head, but her heart wasn't in them. What would Inuyasha think if he saw her? That thought alone kept her going, and she chose to ignore the voice in her head that said he couldn't see her, and wouldn't know, because he was in the past.

The dinner in honor of her birthday was good. It had to have been, her mother made it. Not much was mentioned as to the importance of the date though, they all remembered that a year ago, she had been drinking soup in Kaede's hut, right before being attacked by Mistress Centipede. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were now all doing the same thing. It was almost dark out, just about dinner time. Inuyasha probably wanted Ramen, but wouldn't mention it. She had always liked the dried soup, which was why she had packed it for her travels in the past, but she realized now that it held a dear place in her heart. A cup of dried soup was now her favorite meal. She would really like to have some Ramen for dinner, but she ate her mother's food without comment. It had been her favorite food before anyhow.

As it got later, and sundown approached, Kagome returned to her room and sat in front of the window to watch the sky. What would Inuyasha do tonight? Would he hide out in the woods by himself, again reclusive even though he had friends who cared for him there, and who would willingly protect him on this his one night of humanity? Or would he stay with Kaede and the others in her hut? Or perhaps in a hut now designated as Miroku's? She knew that he and Sango planned to marry after Naraku's end, and she figured they would continue with said plan even if she disappeared. She wanted them to. She wished them to all live happy and full lives. But it still made it hard knowing she wouldn't be there to share in the celebrations and hardships with them.

One of said hardships was tonight. The night of the New Moon.

"Oh Inuyasha, please stay with our friends. Don't be a baka. Continue to trust them, they really care you know. At least for me. I know you can't hear me, but I miss you, and I worry about you. I know you would tell me not to be stupid, but don't kid yourself. I know you are scared on the night of the New Moon. But Inuyasha, keep holding on for me."

Her lips quivered in the closest thing she had come to a smile in weeks. She remembered writing something like that before in her journal. Right after Tsubaki's curse. Except it had been a reverse situation. Inuyasha had been the one telling her to hold on in his own way during the curse. After the ordeal, she looked back at it, and using this one phrase from him, she had written yet another poem. She had found herself writing several of those during her escapades. Something about the adventures inspired her like nothing ever had before. Well, duh, she had never written poetry before.

Turning from her window, Kagome walked over to her backpack sitting in it's little corner. She hadn't touched it since putting it there, not wanting to open fresh wounds. But she now wanted to read her journal. She wanted to read about Inuyasha and other New Moon nights with the brash hanyou-turned-human.

Half an hour later, sitting on the floor in front of her bed, Kagome let out a shuddering sigh. She had looked everywhere she could think of. Her backpack was dumped on her bed, which had been moved out from the wall, and looked behind and under. The drawers on her desk had been ransacked. Her closet and dresser torn through. She had even looked under her mattress. She was still empty handed. Her journal wasn't anywhere. She had been positive that it had been in her backpack. Even when she started leaving her schoolbooks at home, she had always packed her journal. She had wanted to take every opportunity to write down the memories made in the Feudal Era. The only explanation was that she had lost it in the past. She prayed it wasn't in the Meidou, wherever that was, and she hoped it hadn't been destroyed by a miasma or fire. Her only wish was that if she couldn't have it, she wanted Inuyasha to. She wanted him to read it and know how much she had really cared for and trusted him.

"Please Inuyasha, find and read my journal. Consider it my parting gift...And I won't ever osuwari you for reading it either."

Sitting out in the Goshinboku, Inuyasha couldn't help a sigh of relief that left him. She had wanted him to read the journal upon realizing it's disappearance. The afterthought caught him off guard, and he had a question answered that he had never voiced out loud. The rosary still worked. Well he had been getting ready to jump out of the tree anyway, it was just about sundown now, and he was glad that he hadn't transformed while under the subjugation spell. That would've hurt. As it was, he should probably skedaddle so he wasn't caught on the shrine grounds after closing hours.

Kagome swore she heard a familiar 'thump' out on the shrine grounds after saying 'osuwari'. But upon looking out her window and seeing nothing but the empty shrine ground in the fading daylight, she cursed her memory bound brain playing tricks on her, and set about putting her room back to order. She had a long night ahead of her after all; there was no way she was falling asleep on Inuyasha, even if he wasn't here.

FEUDAL ERA

At that time, and 500 years in the past, Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kaede's hut reading through Kagome's journal. Again. He had finish reading it a few days ago, but had spent most of the day reading it again to distract him from his waning senses. He was on the entry after the whole affair with Tsubaki. Apparently he had again been a source of encouragement and inspiration to Kagome. And here he thought he had always treated her like shit. 'I guess when "the going gets tough" as she would say, what really matters comes out, and you can see a persons true feelings..'

"When Tsubaki cursed me with her shikigami, I was scared 'shit-less' as Inuyasha would say. 'He had to sweatdrop there, well I guess you can't expect her to not pick up some of my language hanging around me all the time, but that was unexpected...' I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't control my body at all. And then the worst possible happened. I found my self standing and pointing an arrow at Inuyasha. I was still scared, but I was becoming mad. This situation had "NARAKU" written all over it. Turning someone who cared about Inuyasha against him. Especially with a bow and arrow. I tried my hardest to tell Inuyasha to run, but the baka wouldn't listen to me. Fortunately, he is fast, and was able to get out of my way, but I still tore his sleeve. Too close for my liking. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Inuyasha. Not just because he protects me. But I really care about him, and I think of him as more than a friend now. But I also know that his heart cannot belong to me. So, I will just be silent, and remain by his side. 'BAKA...but then you don't know that, because I never told you did I.' But I know he at least cares about me as a friend. He proved that by saying he wouldn't leave me while I was cursed. And then what he said after I was able to gain most of my body back, and while we were battling Tsubaki. He said "Hang in their Kagome, keep holding on!" When he isn't thinking about it, he really can show that he cares, and give encouragement. Well, then an idea for another poem hit me. Funny he's such an inspiration sometimes. Though I have to say this poem more shows my feelings over Inuyasha's. 'Having read it last week, I can already tell you your dead wrong wench. It completely matches my feelings.'"

Keep Holding On

You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in.<p>

(The baka would never give in on anything, so that fits him perfectly. More stubborn than a mule, and it runs in the family, Sesshomaru is exactly the same. Only met him a few times and I can already tell. 'Ah, I guess you can tell we are related, but it still is a pain to be compared to him, especially by you..')

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"Interesting, a lot of my poems seem to be written perfectly to be songs, but I don't do that on purpose. I just write what feels right at the time, it's almost like I am being inspired and pushed by someone else. I guess that's what fate does. It will make something happen, even if that thing doesn't seem possible. Like a girl falling through a well 500 years into the past. Fate is definitely a funny thing. But I ain't complaining. I wouldn't trade my time with Inuyasha for anything. 'Me neither wench, me neither.'"

Suddenly his change came over him, actually startling him, as absorbed as he was in the book, he hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. The stress of the last couple of weeks hit him head on with his human emotions, and the only thing he could think was "Tonight, I wanna cry." His head fell into his hands like he had no control over his neck at all, and his whole body was racked with sobs. He figured he might regret it later, in the morning when his demon emotions of stone came back over him, but for tonight, he was a man who had lost his lover, friend, and the most important thing in his life. He couldn't take it.

He was startled by two pairs of arms sliding around his shoulders from opposite sides, and a little lump in his lap hugging his waist. It seemed like his friends had know that he wouldn't accept their comfort until he was human, but fully intended on being there for him when his dam broke. Both Sango and Miroku were hugging him for all they were worth, each with some tears in their eyes, and the runt was rubbing his face on his haori in an attempt to hide his tears. Through choking sobs, Inuyasha grabbed them in his own hug and once again thanked Kagome for showing him it was okay to show how you felt about others, and that crying for those you cared about wasn't necessarily a weakness. Not to mention, the fact that he had friends at all. He owed a lot to that girl. He owed her his very life. If it wasn't for her, he would still be pinned to the Goshinboku, and that would suck. Totally.

No words were really said that night, none were needed. They all knew the others feelings, because they had the same them selves. But in the morning. Inuyasha felt drawn to write in Kagome's journal. At first he hesitated, it was her journal. But then he remembered her lines about fate pushing her to write, and that you couldn't really stop it if it was meant to happen. Also, know her, she would probably cherish anything he might write in there. He planned on finding a way to get it back to her. Even if he had to build a shrine and seal it with ofuda, he would get it to her. Even if, kami forbid, he wasn't able to make to the future to give to her himself. He wanted her to have it for her own sake. She needed it as much as he did, and since she was in the future, He could use it now, and give it to her when the time came.

So Inuyasha wrote in Kagome's journal for the first time, with a feeling that it wouldn't be the last. He emptied his heart out to the girl he had come to love, and did his best to make his feelings for her show. Being a man of few words, it wasn't much, but he figured if he continued to think about how Kagome would read the book one day, he would find himself writing more and more, just for her.

His inspiration was the thoughts that had over taken him upon his human transformation. They were his raw feelings, and he wanted to let her know how he felt.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
>And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control<br>But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
>To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain<br>From my eyes  
>Tonight I wanna cry<p>

"Kagome. Gomenasai, for everything."

A/N: Ok, here we are. AUGHHH it felt like this took forever. But then again, I only have a plot idea and some songs picked out. I am trying my hardest to play out scenes when I'm not able to sit down and actually write, but it's amazing how I can actually just make it flow when I just sit down and start typing. I usually go back and change things, but I just have to start and see where it goes. Also, sidenote, but the last line is actually another song, Gomenasai, by T.a.T.U. (I think) and it just struck me at the last minute, and felt like a good place to stop, so I did. I didn't plan on using Gomenasai, but it felt right there. He is after all a man of few words, so he is having a hard time writing more now, but we will get there. On Keep Holding On, I edited it of an extra chorus, and took out some of the 'yeah's' and 'la di da da's' because at this time it is supposed to feel more like a poem, not a song. I may do that with the other songs, but I want to get the message into the story. So anywho...Oh,and I don't really like it, I would prefer more of a decorative line, but it can't be helped, so my scene changes will be labled, like the above FEUDAL ERA scene change.

Ja ne!


	3. All I Really Want

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or whichever song I decided to use in this chapter.

Chapter 3: All I Really Want

A bitter sigh passed Kagome's lips as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was in traditional miko garb, complete with hair pulled back and 2 locks hanging forward. She hated wearing it, though now not so much because it made her look like Kikyo, but because it reminded her of the times she had worn it in the past. But today it couldn't be helped.

Today was the day after her 16th birthday, and as the next generation of spiritual power, today she was to take part in a family tradition. Apparently when someone in the family with spiritual powers reached the age of 16, they were to remove a seal from some ancient relic. To make matters more interesting, Ojii-san said there was only one ofuda left on the article, which seemed to be a book of some sort. He hadn't paid it much attention since his 16th birthday, since his son, her father, hadn't had spiritual powers.

'I just can't get away from old things, can I. No matter whether I am in the past actually part of the history, or in the future reading about the history.'

At that moment, Mama knocked on the door, and with a "Come in" from Kagome, opened the door and looked at her daughter. It wasn't the first time she had seen her daughter dressed so, but it had been awhile. The last had been after it had started snowing in the middle of spring, and Kagome had come through the well. She had said Kikyo had pushed her through, and it was now sealed. Fortunately, she had been able to break the seal with an arrow, and go back through. Later that day snow had stopped, and she found out the particular enemy had been defeated. Now though, the well really was closed, and the enemy vanquished for the last time. She wasn't needed in the past, so she was thrown back to her own time, and torn from those she loved. Mama wasn't one for profanity, but she couldn't help but curse the fates that had to break her daughter's heart. And she knew that wearing the miko clothing opened very painful wounds, but it had to be done, because Kagome had to participate, and the dress code must be followed, if for traditions sake alone.

"If your ready dear, your grandfather and Sota are waiting in the courtyard by Goshinboku."

"Well, I don't think I could get any more ready, and I want to get it over with so I can take these clothes off. I don't think I will ever get used to them, and hope I don't have too. I really don't envy the miko's of the past who had to wear them all the time because they were their only clothes."

Kagome met her grandfather by the Goshinboku, and she couldn't help but look up at it for a few seconds, staring at the scar on its trunk. She knew that scar like the back of her hand, and it always made her think of the one who made it. It was the indentation the tree had formed cradling Inuyasha's body for 50 years.

'Baka, I can't think about that right now. I need to concentrate on this duty, then get back to school next week. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it...'

She continued the mantra in her head as she followed her grandfather to the shrine on the grounds.

"Sofu, why are we going to the actual shrine? Is the object not in the sheds with the other artifacts?"

"No! This object is one of the main reasons the shrine was built. To protect it. It is also recorded that it was sealed by a Buddhist monk married to a Taijiya of old times over 400 years ago. They say the artifact actually belonged to a demon who was the personal friend of the monk having..."

Ojii-san's voice faded into the background after Kagome heard that. A Buddhist monk. Married to a Taijiya. Personal friend of a demon. Object belonged to said demon. Could it have really been a hanyou? The legend of the Goshinboku had said that an evil demon had been sealed to it. But it had really been Inuyasha, a hanyou. Was it possible? Could it be? Kagome suddenly could care less that she had to wear miko clothing. She wanted to get to that shrine and peel off the last ofuda on that ancient what ever it was and see what it really was. I may have belonged to Inuyasha, and she wanted anything that was even remotely Inuyasha related. She started walking faster and almost passed up Ojii-san, but he held her back.

"Patience my dear girl. We will get there soon enough. After hearing your tales, I can guess where your mind has wondered. I can't help but feel that this object may have been sealed for you. And if it seems that is so, you will be able to study it at your leisure. Ah, here we are."

He paused outside the doors to the shrine, bowed, clapped 2 times, and said a short blessing. Kagome recognized it. She had heard several monks use it for simple matters. Especially Miroku. He had said it most mornings while meditating. It was very common then and now it seems. Or maybe it was now just related to what was in the shrine.

Since she had never been involved in the shrine affairs before, she had never gone beyond the courtyard. This was the first time for her to see the inside and what it held. What she saw almost drove her to her knees. There standing at angles to each other behind and podium was Miroku's staff and Sango's Hiraikotsu. A few other items she didn't recognize, but looked like they could've belonged to her friends in times after the well closed were on the podium, but what caught her attention was the object in the middle. It looked to be a book wrapped in a sheet of paper, and it was indeed sealed by only one last ofuda. An ofuda with a very familiar handwriting on it. It also carried Miroku's signature sign. Each monk and miko would mark their ofuda with a symbol as theirs. It was rare for two people to have the same, and put it in the same place on the ofuda. She knew from experience just where Miroku's mark was, and she was currently staring at his with tears in her eyes.

"Well my dear, go ahead, peel it off. I can tell by your eyes you recognize something. So unseal it and find out what it is."

Kagome did just that. Repeating the blessing her grandfather had said at the door, Kagome reached her hand forward, using a little spiritual power to activate the ward, and pulled it off. As soon as it was gone, the paper started to open up, so she finished that too. All she could do was stare.

There, sitting on the podium in her family shrine, was her journal.

The book looked a little more worn, but not too much. Like it had seen much use, but had been guarded, protected as a precious belonging. There was also some extra scratches on the cover. She could almost tell by just glancing at them that they belonged to Inuyasha. He had probably dropped it or had it grabbed from him, and in pulling it back, had accidentally scratched it. She really didn't care. It was like he had signed it. And it meant he had tried to take care of it for her. And, she hoped, he had read it.

"I dare say that looks like it was made nowadays, not 500 years ago. Books in and of themselves were rare, and none were this well made. Do you recognize it Kagome?"

"Hai Sofu. It is mine. I accidentally lost it in the feudal era. It looks as though my friends decided I would need it, and returned it to me the long way around."

"Well then, you might as well take it. It was sealed for this purpose, and it is yours. Therefore, your duties are through for the day, retrieve your journal and go read it. I know that is what you want to do."

Kagome bowed to her grandfather in thanks and grabbed the journal. She ran to the Goshinboku. She wanted to read it under the shade of the old tree and feel as though she were doing it in the past. She had often reread and written in her journal under the tree.

Skipping over the small fence, she sat down at the base. It was her favorite spot, and she and Inuyasha had often sat there contemplating their next move, or what had happened the last time they met up with Naraku, or arguing over how long she could stay in her time for school. She had also sat and just watched Inuyasha as he dozed in the branches above. She could almost feel him, but she knew her mind was just playing tricks on her, so she settled down to read.

Upon closer examination, she found there were some papers stuck in the book. 'Hmm, I don't remember those.' Opening to those pages, she found several drawings done in crayon Shippo style. Some she recognized from when he had drawn the story of her, Koga, and Inuyasha, and then there were some she didn't ever remember.

One of such pictures took her breath away. It was apparently a family portrait done some years after she left. Miroku and Sango stood in the middle, each holding a child; Miroku a child about 3, Sango a baby 1 or younger. In front of them stood 4 other children, all girls. In fact it looked like 2 sets of twins, 1 about 8 and the other closer to 4. Standing off to their right stood Inuyasha in his firerat, holding a kid on his shoulders. This one appeared to be a boy of about 5 or 6. His face showed slight annoyance, but not much. In fact he looked almost happy. Kagome smiled. At least he hung around.

The portrait didn't end there though. Standing at Miroku's left was Kaede. She looked several years older, which was to be expected, especially if she helped out with those kids. Next to her stood a beautiful young woman Kagome thought looked semi-familiar, but what gave away who she was was the personages standing behind, next to, and in front of her. Kagome was really curious if all the people had actually posed for the picture. Shippo had a good memory. But still, why oh why were Sesshomaru, Jaken and AhUn in a picture labeled "PACK"? She knew what pack meant in canine terms, and she was sure it applied to the canine like demons. It was synonymous with saying family. So why was Sesshomaru's group in a picture called "Family"? She understood Rin being there, because she had heard that she was going to be living with Kaede at least until she reached maturity, but she didn't know what was expected to happen to the girl after that. Sesshomaru would never...I mean he definitely wouldn't...would he?

"Honestly, I am more confused than ever. Inuyasha, there had better be some kind of explanation in this book, because otherwise...argh, I will KILL you if you didn't write in here. The suspense is killing ME."

She noticed that Shippo had actually drawn himself in front of Kaede. He didn't want to be left out of the family. He looked like he had aged a little, but still looked to be around 8 in human years. Which got her to wondering again how long demons lived. Could they have survived? But wouldn't they have come and seen her once the well closed at least? She could only hope that they just didn't know for sure the date that the well had closed on this side, and were holding off to make sure they didn't screw up the timeline. She could understand that. If they were to show up too early, they could have let slip some info that could drastically change the flow of time, and possibly end badly for all involved.

"Oh well, let's read now, and stop thinking."

With that she picked up the book and looked at the page the pictures had been tucked into. It wasn't her handwriting. 'Oh good, maybe I will get some information here.'

"I'm not good with words wench, but then you know that don't you. All I know is that I am being pushed to write. Kind of like what you said in one of your entries. So anyway, I felt like writing down something that actually struck me after hearing about that special 'holiday' of yours. Christmas I think it was called. I don't remember much, but I know that kids would ask some guy in red for stuff. I know you always wanted to know more about my childhood, to know what I went through, and what I felt, especially after I was alone. It's painful to think about, but I figured this might give you a little bit of an idea. If Christmas had been around back then, this would probably been what I would tell that old fat geezer."

Well, I don't know if you remember me or not  
>I'm one of the kids they brought in from the home<br>I was the silver-haired boy in an old, red flannel shirt  
>You may not have seen me, I was standing off alone<p>

I didn't come and talk to you 'cause that's never worked before  
>And you'll probably never see this letter, anyway<br>But just in case there's something you can do to help me out  
>I'll ask you one more time<p>

All I really want for Christmas is someone to tuck me in  
>A shoulder to cry on if I lose, shoulders to ride on if I win<br>There's so much I could ask for, but there's just one thing I need  
>All I really want for Christmas is a family<p>

Well, I guess I should go ahead and tell you now  
>If it's really true about that list you have<br>Somehow I always seem to end up in a fight  
>But I'm really trying hard not to be bad<p>

But maybe if I had a brother or a dad to wrestle with  
>Maybe they could teach me how to get along<br>And from everything I've heard, it sounds like the greatest gift on earth  
>Would be a mom<p>

(Though really what I needed was a brother who didn't try to kill me. We already wrestled, and it seems he never really tried to get along until a few years ago.)

All I want for Christmas is someone who'll be here  
>To sing me happy birthday for the next 100 years<br>And It's okay if they're not perfect or even if they're a little broken  
>That's alright, 'Cause so am I<p>

(100 years isn't that long in demon years though, I would prefer 1000, but I would really just like you here.)

Well, I guess I should go, it's almost time for bed  
>Maybe next time I write you I'll be at home<p>

'Cause all I really want for Christmas is someone to tuck me in  
>Tell me I'll never be alone, someone whose love will never end<br>Of all that I could ask for, well, there's just one thing I need  
>All I really want for Christmas is a family<p>

"It's funny how I could write something like that. I hardly understand the half of it. Maybe as the years pass, I will understand why I wrote it. There has to be a reason. On a more serious note, some events have occurred that have changed a lot of things around here. I really can't write it down now. I just hope I will be able to tell you in person. It's been 5 years now wench. I know I don't write often, but I want to just write the important stuff so I don't run out of paper before I can get it all down. Everyone is doing fine. Sango just had her 2 set of twins, both girls. Poor Miroku, he spent all that time asking women to bear his heir, and now he has 5 kids and only 1 boy. But at least he has that. Shippo has been studying for that damn kitsune examination. I will definitely NEVER go near that place again, but I hear he has done pretty well in the last couple of years. He can do lots of transformations without the tail now. Almost tricked me a few times. But as soon as I smelt him, I bopped him on the head, and he would pop back into pup mode. I should say kit, but he's my pup now you see, and yeah. He says to tell you he misses his Okaa-san. I miss you too Kagome. More than I will ever be able to say or write. I pray every day that I will be able to see you again. If by any chance you are reading this and I still haven't shown up, give me time. I don't know that I will be around, but if I am, I may have a good reason for not turning up right away. You know me, I always have something up my sleeve. Especially now after spending so much time around Shippo. Well I will try to write again soon, not that you will really be able to tell. You are going to be reading this all at the same time. Probably over and over, just like I did the first time I saw it lying on the charred ground around the well. I love you Kagome."

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. He had written it just for her. He had known that she would want to read something from him at this time, and he had written in her journal to her. She was now very curious as to what had happened that would change "lots of things", but he had said that he couldn't write it down. Dammit, she was as curious as a cat. Maybe he was able to write it later. She turned the page and plowed through looking for more clues.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha closed the journal and sighed. He could feel his brother approaching, and he wanted to have a discussion with him about what he had proposed. He almost didn't believe it himself, and wanted to be sure it was possible. It would change everything, but he knew that it could be for the good. But Miroku and Sango would have to agree. Shippo already knew, and was ready and willing. Inuyasha was also curious as to why Sesshomaru was telling him all this. Did he now accept him in the family. Also he was curious about his more frequent visits to see a certain young maiden now in full blossom. Rin was 13 years old, and promising to be the beauty of the village. But she only had eyes for one, a certain tall, silver-haired, claw and fang bearing proud dog demon, who until the day she showed up, had despised humans. Inuyasha could only shake his head in wonder. But he too knew what it was like to fall for a girl of such a pure heart. Hadn't he done the same thing 5 years ago? He still couldn't understand Rin's attraction to "Fluffy", or how she continued to walk this earth after calling him that. Though not to his face, Inuyasha knew that he had heard it on several of the occasions she had said it. He could smell him, which meant he was close enough with his demon ears.<p>

As Sesshomaru came out from the tree line surrounding the Goshinboku, Inuyasha stood up and gave a small bow. He never thought he would actually use such honoring formalities around his older brother, but Sesshomaru had changed, and he had given Inuyasha hope. Hope that his dream to see his mate again was not in vain. And that he would never have to live without her again. He was forever greatful to him, and he would stoop as low as he had to. If Sesshomaru had asked for Tessaiga, Inuyasha would probably have handed it over willingly. But Sesshomaru didn't covet Tessaiga anymore, the proof of that was sitting on his hip. Baksaiga. The sword had come from his own body, along with his arm, when he had truly relinquished his desire of his father's fang, and his hate for his hanyou brother.

"Ani. Are you sure this will work. Is it possible for those besides a demon's mate?"

"With those in your pack, yes. The joint spiritual and demonic power in a peaceful combination will be a huge change from the norm. But I feel if things are to continue well, this is necessary. It is only appropriate that your group should be part of such a huge change, considering you are the ones who save the world from Naraku's evil schemes. I believe this is also the reason your mate had to return to her time. I believe if she hadn't, we might have never considered what will be an alliance of sorts, between the two real powers of this world. This will be another life changing event Inuyasha, and it will all center around your pack. It is only as it should be, Otouto."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so I am trying to make things a little vague at this time so I have room to work with my different songs. I am building the plot around them. So hang tight, I am trying as hard as possible to get it together. This was kinda cliffy, though not much of one. Just a finishing statement by Sesshomaru. Not sure what all will come out in the next chapter, but I will try to get it up in the next week or so. Much Luv to my readers. INUblngswitKAG

Ja Ne!


End file.
